


The Bet

by CineJu



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, My First Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, a little bit of feelings because I'm soft for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CineJu/pseuds/CineJu
Summary: Reyna and Viper were a bit too similar - both too stubborn to give away control, both too proud to give an inch. So, Viper suggested a bet.
Relationships: Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, since Reyna and Viper are clearly both tops and both into some kinky shit, I kept thinking how they might figure this out. This is the result. I've never written smut, so I hope it doesn't suck haha

Viper all but ripped Reyna’s shirt off while she pushed her into the bed. She had a fire in her eyes and a hunger that wasn’t unknown to Reyna, as her hands explored the radiant’s body before undoing her bra. Reyna and Viper had been playing around for a few weeks since Viper had lost her patience with Reyna’s teasing, pushed her into a wall and kissed her -- since then, they’d gotten to know each other pretty well. 

Reyna ran a finger down Viper’s spine while kissing her neck, getting a slight moan in response, but Viper didn’t melt into the embrace. Rather, she pushed Reyna back into the bed and said, in that low voice that made Reyna’s skin shiver:

“On your knees.” 

Reyna wasn’t one for giving up control like that, and she tried to put her hands around Viper’s waist again out of habit, but Viper grabbed her hand before she did.

“Oh no, not today you won’t,” she said, and her mouth curved into a mischievous smile. “Don’t you remember our bet?” 

How could she forget? Since both Reyna and Viper always wanted dominance, Viper had suggested it. Whoever got more kills between them in the weekly training session with the team, got to take control for the night. Reyna had been so sure she’d win, with her more aggressive fighting style. She’d even suggested that for each kill the winner had over the loser, the winner would get to pick one toy she could use. 

Viper had taken the lead with two kills more than Reyna. 

“Don’t make me say it again.” 

“Alright, cariño. Just for today,” Reyna said, getting on her knees on the bed. 

“That’s what I like to see,” Viper said. She lifted Reyna’s chin with one finger. “And if you don’t like it, then you should up your game next time.” 

“That’s the plan,” Reyna said, hoping she wasn’t showing just how much Viper’s dominance was doing it for her. She’d hate to have Viper getting ideas. 

“Well, today, I won,” Viper said with satisfaction. 

She kissed Reyna’s lips with hunger, her nails barely grazing the skin of her sides. Her lips started their way down Reyna’s neck, getting a moan out of the empress when she sucked on a spot just below her ear. Viper bit her earlobe, and her warm breath made the hairs stand on the back of Reyna’s neck. 

“Aren’t you going to get your toys?” she asked, as Viper’s nails started to claw at her back.

“So bossy today,” said Viper, her lips barely leaving the skin of Reyna’s neck. “So impatient. Be a good little thing and I’ll get serious.”

Viper had some nerve to say such things, to Reyna of all people. But fuck, Reyna liked that.

Viper pushed her back and climbed on top of her, pinning her wrists by the sides of her head and sliding her leg between Reyna’s thighs. She looked down at Reyna, admiring the radiant for a second before she bit Reyna’s lip, kissing her vigorously. 

“Don’t move,” she said in that same tone that got Reyna’s heart pounding harder than it should. Viper got up with a swift motion and went over to her closet. Reyna sat up to take a look, only to be shoved back by a hand wrapped around her throat. 

“What the fuck did I say?” Viper asked, climbing on top of Reyna and adjusting her hands on her neck, pressing just hard enough to make the empress gasp. 

“I can’t resist a good look at that ass, corazón,” Reyna said. 

“You’re such a pain,” Viper said, choking her harder, “but that’s alright. Makes it even more fun when I make you my bitch.”

Reyna was very glad it was her and not Viper who could feel how her heart skipped a beat at those words. Maybe she could get used to losing a few bets, if this was the punishment. Not that she’d ever admit it to Viper, of course. 

Viper grabbed her hands and secured them against the sides of the headboard with two pairs of leather handcuffs. She grabbed Reyna’s chin and let out a low laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Reyna asked. 

“Oh, just how much I love this. You, all tied up just for me, completely at my mercy. It’s glorious.”

“Don’t get too used to it.” 

“No promises,” Viper said with a smirk. She slid a blindfold onto Reyna’s eyes, and all Reyna could feel was the weight of Viper over her hips, pushing her into the soft bed, and the leather tight against her wrists. 

Viper started to kiss her neck, making her way down to her collarbone and between her breasts, every touch sending shivers through her body. Viper’s hands made their way down her sides, sliding down her pants and exploring Reyna’s bare thighs, inching closer to her crotch little by little. 

Viper dug her nails into the soft skin of Reyna’s thigh, and she moaned, her voice breathy with pain and desire. She could hear a low chuckle as Viper slid down her panties, infuriatingly slow, revealing Reyna’s entire body. 

“Oh my, so wet already. Do you want me that badly? You must really like being put in your place,” Viper teased, pushing her legs open, and Reyna felt a light touch against her entrance. Reyna bit her lip in anticipation. 

“Or maybe not. If you wanted it, you’d be begging by now.”

“Just give it to me, Viper,” she said. Nothing changed until Reyna sighed and added, “please.”

“Now my little bitch found her manners,” Viper said, and slid two fingers into Reyna’s cunt. 

A loud moan escaped her lips, and soon Reyna’s entire world was composed of the leather against her wrists and Viper’s fingers making their way into her body, making Reyna’s back arch under her touch. Viper knew what she was doing, her fingers touching her in just the right spots, her thumb grazing against her clit.

Just as Reyna started to get close, Viper stopped. For a moment, Reyna was abandoned on the bed, her last moan turning into a less than graceful inquiring noise. Then, Viper’s hands pulled Reyna’s thighs over her shoulders and her tongue slid into Reyna’s entrance. 

Reyna threw her head back, moaning louder while Viper fucked her with her tongue, grabbing tightly at her hips. Reyna gripped at her restraints as the tension was building up, and for a second Viper considered slowing down, keeping her on the edge a little longer. The last time she’d done that, Reyna’s string of spanish swearing seemed loud enough to wake up the whole base -- it felt delicious, knowing pleasure was at the tip of her fingers to give or take as she pleased. Maybe next time, Viper thought. Doing it every time would just take the fun out of it. 

So she kept up the pace, spelling out Reyna’s pleasure with her tongue.

“Ay dios mío, Viper, I’m close,” Reyna said, breathing heavily. Viper’s grip tightened, her nails digging into her skin and making Reyna gasp as she kept going. Reyna screamed when the orgasm hit her, so loud they could probably hear her the next island over. 

Viper let go of her thighs and kissed her, muffling the end of her scream. She slid the blindfold off and stretched her neck, watching as Reyna came down from her high. Viper reached out to release the handcuffs, and her eyes met Reyna’s.

“Don’t think I won’t have my revenge very soon,” Reyna said while Viper unstrapped her wrist. 

“If you keep being so reckless on the training field, I’m sure it will take a while.”

“Oh, you’ll see just how reckless I am when I destroy you, on the field and then in my bed,” Reyna said, though she was still lying on her back with Viper on top of her. 

“All you do is charge in with no strategy, and that’s how you get killed,” Viper said, her tone a bit too sharp -- and was that concern Reyna was hearing?

“Ay, cariño, no te preocupes,” she said. “I’m not easy to kill.”

Viper stayed silent. She’d said more than she should, anyway, and Reyna was so stubborn it would make no difference. She lied down next to Reyna, letting the radiant put an arm around her shoulder and resting her head on her breast. 

Reyna was the closest thing she’d found to someone who understood her, and Viper didn’t want to lose that over some carelessness. It was ironic, really, to feel any kind of comfort from someone as brutal as Reyna. But then again, where should a monster find comfort, if not with another beast?


	2. Chapter 2

“Reyna, could you hurry up?”

The cold air of the night hit Viper’s bare skin, and she tested the rope tying her hands behind the back of the chair. Reyna was taking her sweet time getting ready in the bathroom, too far for Viper to see. 

"Perfection takes time, mi amor,” Reyna answered. “And patience has its rewards.”

Viper had fallen right into the empress’ trap, getting lost in her caresses and less-than-gentle touches as Reyna undressed her completely and pushed her onto the chair, and before she knew it her wrists were being pulled behind her back and tied down with a thick rope. Reyna had only smirked when Viper struggled, and reminded her of their bet. 

The goddamn bet. Viper had loved having Reyna completely at her mercy the week before, but now the empress had taken the lead with two kills. She should have known Reyna wouldn’t make it easy to win this time.

The thing was that Viper liked being in control. Reyna insisted that she needed to lie back and relax sometimes, but still, being so passive always got Viper a little on edge. Only until Reyna got started, of course. Then, all her worries melted away under Reyna’s deft hands and dexterous tongue. 

Reyna got out of the bathroom, and her footsteps circled around Viper’s chair before she stopped in front of her. 

The empress was wearing black, lacy lingerie that was clearly meant to be sexy, not functional. The bralette barely covered her breasts, leaving very little to the imagination, but that wasn’t what made Viper’s breath catch in her throat, though it certainly was a hell of a sight. It was the very big strap-on nestled between her legs on a leather harness. 

Viper usually didn’t show her excitement so clearly, but between her especially vulnerable position and the way Reyna had teased her before leaving her in that chair, the scientist’s body was very sensitive. Reyna’s lips curved into a satisfied smile, knowing just how much Viper was attracted to her right now. She could feel the way her heart beat faster, and she licked her lips. 

“Now that’s a pretty sight.” Reyna didn’t waste time and stepped closer to Viper, taking her face in her hands and kissing her with vigor before moving down to her neck, getting a loud moan out of Viper as she marked the skin in dark purple. It was a good thing Viper had made a habit of wearing turtlenecks. 

“Music to my ears,” Reyna muttered against Viper’s ear while she wrapped her hands around her waist, between Viper’s back and the chair behind her. At this point, Viper would have her hands tangled in Reyna’s long hair, pulling while Reyna made her want to scream, but the most she could do was pull against her bonds. Reyna was still so far away, her mouth against Viper’s neck and her hands gripping her hips, but her body stayed out of reach. Viper wanted her pressed against her, the weight of Reyna’s hips on hers.

“Closer,” she said, her voice breathy with need. Reyna laughed, and Viper couldn’t decide if she hated that sound or if she loved it. 

“ _ I’ll _ decide that, cariño,” she said, and kept making a purple mess out of Viper’s neck while her hands circled Viper’s bare breasts, one hand playing idly with a nipple. She sat on Viper’s lap, the strap-on not doing much more than poking at her, still keeping her distance from Viper’s body. 

Reyna took one of her breasts in her mouth, slowly circling the nipple with her tongue and scraping it slightly with her teeth, smiling at how Viper moaned and squirmed just slightly under her. She could tell Viper wanted more, but she knew how it worked when Reyna was in charge. Viper was always too proud to ask -- until she couldn’t take any more teasing. Reyna lived for that moment. 

She took her time, though. She kept a hand on Viper’s breast, holding it to her mouth, and the other caressed her pale thigh while Viper shut her eyes and bit her lip. It was always glorious watching all of Viper’s restraint melt away under Reyna’s touch. It always took a while, but Reyna was as patient as a hunter could be, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

“Reyna,” Viper said, somewhere between a plea and a moan. 

“Dime, mi amor,” she said, a smirk already playing at her lips. 

“Just give me what I want,” she asked, slightly breathless.

“And what do you want, cariño?” Reyna said, enjoying the especially needy and frustrated look Viper was giving her. 

“Just fuck me, Reyna,” Viper begged. “Stop teasing me and do it.”

“Finally,” she said, and got up from Viper’s lap for just a second to spread the woman’s legs in a swift motion before sitting back into the chair, the strap-on positioned just at her entrance. Viper wrapped her legs around Reyna’s waist, pulling her closer, and Reyna shoved the dildo into her in a single motion.

Viper gasped as the length entered her, and Reyna smiled and grabbed her short hair while she started thrusting at a fast pace. Viper was so wet that the dildo slipped swiftly in and out of her at a pace only Reyna could keep up, making Viper moan a little louder every time it hit her. 

“Look at me,” Reyna said, and Viper opened her green eyes into Reyna’s bright purple ones. “And don’t you dare hold back. I want to hear you scream,” she snarled between thrusts, and Viper nodded, too breathless to say anything and feeling too much pleasure to argue. 

Viper still struggled against her restraints on instinct, wanting to grab at Reyna, scratch at her back while the dildo thrust into her at different angles. It was beginning to be too much, and Reyna showed no signs of slowing down. The empress smirked with wild satisfaction as she pulled Viper’s hair with one hand and pressed their foreheads together, staring into her lover’s deep green eyes. 

Reyna always knew when Viper was close, and somehow she put even more strength into her thrusts while Viper’s eyes rolled back on her head, letting the waves of pleasure hit Viper as she screamed. Viper slumped forward, limp against Reyna’s body with her hair sticking to her forehead, and her husky voice was even more hoarse from all the screaming when she said into Reyna’s ear:

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to walk tomorrow morning.”

“I haven’t done my job right if you can walk for the next two days,” Reyna teased, her own body sweaty from the effort. She held Viper for a minute, feeling both their hearts slowing down, before getting up to untie Viper’s wrists. 

“Did I tie you up too tightly?” Reyna asked, seeing Viper rubbing at her wrists. 

“No, you did it just right,” she said, though there was a bit of redness that Reyna hoped wouldn’t bruise. “I’m the one who struggles too much.”

“You need to learn to sit back and enjoy what I’m giving you,” Reyna said, taking off the harness and pulling Viper close. 

“Oh, I enjoy it alright,” Viper said with a tired smirk. “But I know what you mean.”

“You need to stop stressing out so much,” Reyna said, and as the words left her she knew she was crossing a line of intimacy she wasn’t sure she should. But Viper only reached out to embrace her. 

“I know, but you take the stress away so well,” she said, and slipped a hand between Reyna’s legs, finding them very wet.

“Aren’t you tired?” Reyna asked. 

“Oh, definitely,” Viper laughed. “But I want to get you off too. It’s not fair that I get all the fun, now is it?”

“You’re crazy if you think I don’t have fun when you’re tied to a chair,” Reyna said, but let herself get pushed against the bed while Viper’s hand found her favorite spots with practiced ease. 

Maybe this was starting, very slowly, to turn into more than just pleasure, Reyna thought. They were starting to care for each other a little more than Reyna had expected. But those thoughts soon slipped away as her mind wandered into much more pressing matters, such as the way Viper’s thumb grazed against her clit. 


End file.
